Generally, optical encoder apparatus include a single modular component having a light emitting portion and a light detecting portion. This single modular component may be attached to a printed circuit board. However, once the modular component is attached to the printed circuit board, the resolution of the light detection may not be adjusted.
Furthermore, light may be transmitted directly from the light emitting portion to the light detecting portion of the optical encoder apparatus. This cross-talk can induce error in the optical encoder apparatus.